


A truth that sticks

by Angelicasdean



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthur Morgan Lives, Arthur-centric, Betrayal, During chapter 6, Dutch is stupid and I'm mad, Eagle Flies Lives, Fix-It of Sorts, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, no TB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicasdean/pseuds/Angelicasdean
Summary: *When asked if he would leave the gang if he were to be in the game*Roger Clark, Voice of Arthur: I don't know, but, when Dutch leaves Arthur, you know, in the steam? And you see his feet walking away, I would have left then.Based on that quote, from Fanx Panel.Link on Youtube: https://youtu.be/msYhQf5P-cg





	A truth that sticks

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of TB, let's assume Arthur found goodness in his heart once Thomas started coughing and left the debt alone.

It burned, the steam blowing in his face, water accumulating as Arthur stumbled back, unintentionally falling on his back. He couldn't open his eyes properly, the water dripping down as he frantically wipes at his face. It burns, his face stings and fear shocks him as a voice call him out, "We've got one! A white one!" A soldier says, footsteps echoing around him and Arthur barely has enough time to blink before the man is straddling him, forcing a knife towards his chest. Arthur narrowly manages to hold the knife, pushing against the force, but he's still impaired, his face burning hot and he desperately calls out.

"Dutch" He manages, but it's quiet, "I need help!" he says, louder as he watches the knife bouncing up and down as he and the soldier struggle. Arthur turns towards where Dutch had escaped, catching sight of his feet and feeling hopeful, but it's fleeting as Dutch's feet turn and the unmissable sound of a metal door squeaking open and the thrum of it shutting. A breath is forced out of his lung, a worse burn in his chest and he has half a mind to let the Soldier kill him. Dutch had left him, had sealed what Arthur had been thinking for the past few weeks, broke their own code.

Just as he began to lose hope, someone barreled through the door closest to Arthur, where the soldiers had come through. There's the sound of two bullets, the man on top of Arthur falls and he sighs in relief as Eagle Flies helps him up, but his chest is tight with betrayal. Another soldier enters and Arthur has enough bearings to shoot him, straight through the head. "Come on," Eagle Flies urges, "before more come,"

And so Arthur follows where Dutch had escaped from and to his surprise, he, Charles and Paytah are there to greet them. Arthur glares at Dutch, he can't help it, really, as he blurts out, "You ran away" cold and calm, anger that doesn't burn but freezes. Charles looks mildly surprised, mounting Taima and watching as Dutch shakes his head.

"I did no such thing," Dutch argues, voice light with feigned calmness. It burns Arthur, adds to his anger, makes his heart beat with hurt. He scoffs, turning to Eagle Flies. He can feel Dutch's eyes on him, but he doesn't turn, ignores him completely.

"Come on, I'll get you back to your people," he mumbles, whistling for his horse, and rubbing at his face again. Summer trots towards him and he mounts her smoothly, hoisting Eagle Flies behind him, he gives Dutch one last glance, can feel the coldness of his glare but doesn't do anything about it, spurring Summer into action with an angry ' _hya_!'

Charles and Paytah follow him, Charles rides close, and they share uneasy glances as they ride. Arthur can feel the questions radiating off of Charles, but he stays silent which is a small blessing, instead, Arthur turns slightly to Eagle Flies "Seems we ended up in more trouble," he says quietly and Eagle Flies shifts behind him, "I'm sorry we dug you deeper into this shit," he sighs, rolling his shoulder. 

"My father won't be pleased, but it's not your fault," Eagle Flies says after a moment and Arthur shakes his head in disbelief, these poor men, on the brink of losing their land, have been manipulated by Dutch and his pretty lies."We lost many men, today, and I can't hold you or your friends accountable,"  At least Eagle Flies seems to have gotten the idea of war out of his mind.

"We will need to move," Paytah chimes in, "The military will not leave us, will be more aggressive," he adds and Charles nods, as they track uphill towards the Wapiti reserve.

"I'll stay, you'll need as much help as possible," Charles says as the reserve comes into view. They dismount, Eagle Flies leads them along with Paytah. Charles and Arthur wait outside as Eagle Flies enters Rains Fall's tent. A few moments pass before Charles cracks and turns to Arthur, "What happened?" he asks and Arthur sighs, tiredness milling inside him, churning inside him and he can't help but feel like his world has stopped spinning. Dutch, the one who he trusted  _so much_ , had left him behind to die. Sure their relationship had been strained after Hosea's passing, but it had been hard on both of them, and Arthur assumed after the stress has died they might reconcile. That had been tested, of course, when he refused to rescue John, but Arthur still hoped things could have gotten fixed. But it seems he was wrong, wrong to hope and wrong to think that things can go uphill anymore. Their time is gone, he had said it before, and instead of aiding their survival, Dutch had buried them. 

"He left me, left me to die," It hurts to admit out loud, but it sets his decision in stone, he can't stand by Dutch anymore, he had seen it, the way they had escalated. They've lost more members this year than they had in their entire 20 years of being, so many men and women who deserved a chance, Jenny, Mac, Sean, Davey, Hosea, Lenny, Molly, and who knows who they'll lose if they continue, who they  _can_ lose before there is none. Will the women fall under too, will young Jack get caught in the crossfire, John,  _himself_? He already knows Dutch doesn't care about them anymore, and it's not so hard to accept as it is painful. It's disappointing. 

Charles doesn't press on, Arthur is thankful as he blows a breath, "I need to head back," Arthur says, taking a step towards Charles, there's recognition in his eyes, they both know what will happen, both know this is the end, "I hope I get to see you again, friend," Arthur admits, placing a reassuring hand on Charles' shoulder.

Charles nods and Arthur drops his hand, "Be careful," he warns, "There will be a place for you if you need help," Arthur smiles, knowing that where he's going, he might not be given the chance to get help. The sentiment is there, though, and Arthur would be a fool to brush it away.

"Take care of yourself, now, Charles," Arthur said calmly, "They need you," he adds, head dropping slightly as he starts to step away, "Don't come back," he asserted gruffly and Charles sags, posture changing dramatically. With that, Arthur mounts up on Summer, taking out his hat and examining it for a moment. This might be it, Dutch won't cope well with his need to leave, with the rumors of him being a rat alongside John. Dutch will no doubt take it as a final betrayal, but Arthur will not let him kill the rest of them slowly, him and that  _Micah_ who keeps sending them deeper into a spiral of impending doom. If he leaves, the others will follow, he knows it, Dutch knows it too. No one is too dull to see that it has come to an end, what's left is memories and a hope for an escape.

And so Arthur rides, takes in the scenery around him, comes to terms that he had lost the man he held dear to him, Dutch is past saving, fully unhinged now, blinded and manipulative. It's a sad truth, but a truth nonetheless. A truth that sticks to Arthur's conscience like a piece of gum in hair. 

The camp is gloomy as always when he rides back in, John and the others have returned, John looking ready to get back out but as soon as he catches Arthur's eye, he pauses. Fifteen years of being close like brothers comes with its perks, one is that John knows what a single look from Arthur can mean, stop, move, hide or shoot, a synchronization they'd managed through tough times, saved them more than once. John buckles his gun belt but makes no move towards Old Boy, he stands beside Abigail as she too stares at Arthur. He had never been good at hiding his emotions, it wasn't something he needed to do much, keep a calm head maybe but he can do that while being visibly upset. She holds Jack close as Arthur dismounts and walks closer to them, John and Arthur lock eyes again, John purses his lips and sends Abigail to their tent.

"I'm leaving," Arthur blurts out, no need to sugarcoat it, there is no sugarcoating it with John, "Dutch, he-he-" Arthur sighs, looking over his shoulder to where Dutch stands in his tent, holding a book at hand but watching them, watching with a grim expression and Arthur knows he knows. 

"You saying this is officially over?" John asks, looking back towards his tent to where Abigail and his bags lay, packed and ready, "There's nothing left?" 

"I'm saying we got dug twelve feet under and this is our last chance to get out before we die. Before _all_ of us die," Arthur stressed, voice falling to a whisper, "We can either get out of here or die, those left, they can live,  _we_ can live," Some had already left, those who are sane enough, Pearson and Mary-beth and Karen, Trelawny, Uncle, ones who saw the truth before it had gone too far, became too dangerous, "Some of us, they're past saving," he glances towards Bill and Javier, who are sitting beside the campfire broodingly, seems like that's all they do these days. Sit and stow in their misery, waiting for another job that will inevitably go wrong. John nods, digesting the information and dropping his head once it registers, digging the toe of his shoes into the mud beneath them.

"What's our plan?" John asks and Arthur huffs, looking behind him as he moves to stand beside John. Sadie and Tilly are drinking coffee on the table, Grimshaw is reading beside them, Dutch and Micah are together, discussing in hushed whispers.

"We leave, You, your family, me and whoever wants to come, head west, leave this entire state, get as far as possible and start anew," Arthur says wistfully, "I'll pack up, you tell Abigail and the rest about it," Arthur sighs, kicking the ground mindlessly as he takes out a cigarette, "Be ready,"

 

 


End file.
